Sora 2 and Not Roxas
by Anna Danielle
Summary: Ventus, hopelessly obsessed with the beautiful Sora, meets Vanitas, who is similarly fascinated by the charms of the boy Roxas. Obviously, both boys are captivated by how similar the other looks to their respective crush. VanVen; eventual lemon!
1. The Unveiling

**Helloooo VanVen fans!This'll be my first Kingdom Hearts story, and it's going to (honestly) be completely off the top of my head for the first few chapters.**

**I can help with some confusion that might arise, however~**

**Whoever is, in bold, named at the beginning of the chapter is from whose perspective the chapter will be told. Every other chapter will be told by Ventus, and the next will be told by Vanitas, and so on and so on. Ventus, Vanitas, Ventus, Vanitas, bla bla bla, until the story is done.**

**Each chapter will be the same events, just different POVs. So, chapter one and chapter two will be the same story, except 1 will be told by Ventus, and 2 will be told by Vanitas.**

**GET IT? :D**

**It'll get easier to understand soon, I promise. So, enjoy!**

**[I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR SQUARE ENIX OR VENTUS OR VANITAS OR SORA OR ROXAS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT SO THERE.]  
><strong>

**Ventus; The Unveiling **

* * *

><p>Sora.<p>

He was all I saw, all I wanted to see.

He was perfect.

There's no point in sitting here and pouring out all of my passionate prose on you. In case the first three sentences didn't sum it up nicely enough for you, I love him. Sora Leonhart is the epitome of optimism. His skin is toned an unearthly caramel from so much exposure to the sun, and his smile is almost unbearably dazzling in contrast. That trademark brunette hair of his is oh so touchably soft and disheveled, it's hard not to be jealous. My own blond locks are also notably messy and soft, though they're nothing in comparison to his.

Sora is calm, cool, and collected.

...Okay, not really. He's bouncy, energetic, bright, and sporadic; and I love it. Sora is one of those people who can just flit between groups of friends and lighten the mood everywhere he goes. No one has anything bad to say about him, I swear. The boy doesn't know the meaning of the word 'enemy'.

Me? Well, I'm just… me.

My teeth don't gleam, my skin doesn't glow, my laugh doesn't warm the very depths of bystander's hearts; I'm not Sora. Then again, no one is, but him.

I've only known Sora for three years, since we both entered into the same secondary school. He moved from some faraway land, where, evidently, the boys are bred to be angels and hunks. I know what I'm saying sounds so utterly cliché, but I can't help it. He caught my attention on day one, and he's kept it ever since.

My name is Ventus. My surname doesn't matter. My family is gone, except for my father. I survive, day-to-day, in a "cozy" two-room apartment with him. He has a steady job, and he keeps me fed. That's all you need to know.

I'm horribly average looking: My eyes are dull, oceanic blue, and my skin is sickly white. My hair is pleasantly blonde, and yet no one ever compliments it or envies it. Then again, no one ever compliments me, or envies me.

I have friends, they have names, they support me... but none of them could ever understand how fond I am over Sora. They haven't even caught on that I'm "queer", as they so lovely refer to it.

But, that's enough exposition for now; let's pick up right where my life started getting interesting; the day I met Sora #2.

* * *

><p>"Let me know how the chemistry exam goes, Ventus!"<p>

My name echoed out of his throat so perfectly, I could have melted right then and there.

"Can do, Sora!" I squeal out excitedly. Oh wow, how perky do I usually act when I'm with Sora? I hope I don't sound like that often...

Sora skips down the quad with a tune evident in his step, and I blissfully trail him with my eyes. Inaudibly sighing, I flip my bag onto my narrow, pathetic excuse for a shoulder, and head off on my way to chemistry.

It was the first day of the second semester of my junior year, and I was feeling randomly on-edge. I'd been haunted by this dreadful aura since yesterday afternoon, and my skin felt shockingly warm. I was always known as "the reptile" among my microscopic group of companions, considering how cold my skin always seemed. I was constantly at this low, chilled temperature, and it was just another aspect of myself that I knew drove people away from me.

Anyhow, chemistry. My favorite class. I'd expected to trot into the room, towards my usual stool, to take my usual notes, and to daydream over my usual thoughts, but today was different. I knew it would be, too, which confused me.

I slide past a few giggling red-headed girls who all seemed to be gawking and conversing over some object of attention in the direction of my stool. Curious.

My usual stool, which sat at the foot of a ceiling-high window, was occupied. What the hell?

There, on my perfect lookout spot, sat Sora.

No, wait, that can't be right.

His hair seemed darker, almost the color of a shadow itself. His skin was nowhere near as warm and deep as it usually was; now, it almost mimicked my own. And I could catch a glimpse of his eyes, so usually deep blue and mysterious, now frighteningly golden and sharply amber.

No, this wasn't Sora. This person was… pretty, but in my seat.

"Hey, you probably didn't know, but that's sort of my.. uhm, spot." I sputtered out. Confrontation made me uneasy, but I wouldn't settle for some new kid robbing me of my view.

Said boy, who I now noticed was both slender and defined in his torso and arms, lazily peeked at me through his unruly, dark hair. "Well, this is sort of.. uhm, a free country." he spat at me, obviously imitating my nervous tone. He saw my brows crease slightly, and an evilly handsome smirk danced across his face. He turned back towards the window, and I hesitantly decided to simply slide a nearby stool up next to him. I mean, why not sit next to a Sora clone?

Peering over his shoulder at me, Sora #2 spoke again, "That wasn't an invitation to sit next to me." I could hear the annoyance in his voice, and I gently smiled towards him.

"Free country." He perked his ears slightly, accepted my comeback, and returned his gaze to the sky.

The bell rang, and our teacher hurriedly took role and began the daily ritual of him barking out notes, and us furiously scribbling down what he said. I found it odd how no one paid this raven much attention, and how the teacher opted out of introducing him to the class. Certainly he was new? I'd never noticed him before, and, knowing me, I easily would have if he had been here before. I'd notice anyone who mirrored my perfect Sora. Eww, how possessive am I sounding lately?

Unexpectedly, Sora #2 spun my stool around 'til he completely faced me, then, resting his elbow on the table and his jaw on his hand, he fixated those captivating eyes onto me. "So, does the witty little smartass have a name?" he questioned.

Keeping my head forward, I narrowed my eyes in his direction, "Any reason a thief like you should care?"

Feigning distress, he quietly shot back, "A thief? Why, how could you accuse a stranger of such a misdeed!" towards the end of his sentence, he swooned his free hand over his forehead, then peered at me with that same, devilish grin. "This window's rad, and the view was too good to pass up."

I nodded, copying his stance and placing my chin on the palm of my right hand. Trying to look as uninterested as possible in our conversation, I angrily murmured, "That's exactly why I _always_ sit there." It was obvious he took solace in my frustrated act.

This time, he smirked wider, giving me a perfect view at his top teeth, which were stunning and sharp. Man, he was really similar to Sora. This could be fun. "Well, anyhow, I care because it's not every day I get the chance to meet the infamous Roxas Strife."

If I had had any liquid in my mouth, I surely would have shot it at the person in front of me. Dropping both of my arms, I sharply turned my head to glare at the slim boy, now genuinely furious at what he had said. "I am NOT Roxas!" I stated, a bit too loudly. Students within our circumference were beginning to murmur and scowl at our blatant disregard for the chemistry lesson. Wow, I'd almost completely forgotten that we were in class, with dozens of other people. This kid was soaking up all of my attention. "And I despise getting mistaken for him."

Sora #2 apologetically put his hands up in a 'woah, my bad' manner, letting a disappointed frown take over his features. Oh, so he's let down that I'm not Roxas? Fine, that's the only reason most people make contact with me anyways, why should this guy be any different?

See, Roxas Strife is this wealthy, laid-back boy a year younger than me, yet he's so bright that he skipped into our year. Roxas is the complete foil to Sora; he's collected, reserved, and realistically logical about the world. Yet, even with the negative air he carries, everyone is still drawn to him. He's probably the second most easily recognized kid in this whole town, and I loathe people assuming that I'm either Roxas himself, or a close relative. I'm neither, and proud of it.

Noticing that the dark boy to my left still seemed both apologetic and upset, I scooted down one stool to my right, and began catching up in the notes I'd been lagging behind in, enraged and unfocused.

"Well if you're not Roxas, then what's your name, hmm?"

Startled, I looked over to see him in the stool I was previously perched on. Scowling again, I spat out, "You definitely don't care, you're just trying to be polite, which is surprising from how you've acted thus far." And with that, I returned to my notes. I heard a faint 'tut', and now I could peripherally see him leaning, once again, on his hand, staring intently at my face. I dramatically rolled my eyes and leered at him, hoping he'd get the message. I assumed that since he smirked again, my message went unread.

"Ventus. That's a striking name." he smiled, shockingly sweetly. My eyebrows rose in confusion, until I saw his gilded eyes flick down towards my notes, and I realized he'd seen my scrawled out name across the top.

"Clever." I bitterly stated. To my surprise, for the third time this class, the bell sounded, and the scholars around us rustled out noisily, leaving Sora #2 and I alone. "What? Where did Mr. L go?" I gaped around curiously, seeing that my teacher had fled with the rest of the crowd. The door was still wide open, and I remembered that I needed to hurry home to my father. It was movie night, and it was one of the few nights each month that I didn't dread leaving this place.

I froze as I felt a couple of bony fingers dancing up and down the upper portion of my back. The finger's dancing increased speed, and I shivered, letting out a tiny 'eep' at the tickling sensation on my icy spine. "Who cares." I heard the boy breathe lazily behind me. He walked three of his fingers up towards the nape of my neck, and abruptly flattened his hand out there. Still paralyzed, I hardly reacted when his hand curved over one of my shoulders. I did, however, let out another 'eep' as he jerked me backwards. With a dulled thud, I landed in a somewhat sitting position on his stretched out legs. He wrapped his clothed arms around my chest, leaving his left hand directly over my ribs, while his right hand resumed dancing up and down my pectoral region.

Widening my eyes angrily, I blurted out, "Geez, you're a bit too touchy-feely!"

"If you have a problem with it, then fight back." He blatantly spoke.

..Wait, he had a point. I wasn't doing anything to stop him… Well, it's not every day that you have a Sora-clone sensitively toying with you while he firmly embraces you. It was so warm there, and so unfamiliarly pleasant. But, it was still odd. And I was getting more uncomfortable the more I thought about it.

Baring my own fairly sharp teeth, I hissed quickly, and took a hold of both of his wrists. Whatever move I had planned after that faded, however, as I took in the heat of his skin. He was dressed in a black dress shirt, and tight, dark blue jeans, so it could be safe to assume that he was a bit warm indoors, but this was more than just a bit warm. His skin had a pang of intensity and constant warmth to it. I was perplexed and interested, so I just sat there dumbly, with my hands chained onto his wrists.

I heard him 'hmph' contentedly, and that brought me back to the awkward position we were in. Gathering the willpower, I carefully pried his arms off of my chest and to the sides of my hips, which I now noticed were tremendously close to his nether regions. Flushing pink, I released his wrists and propelled myself forward, only to fly into my stool and fall limply over it, now that the wind was knocked out of me.

"Wow, dinner and a show." He purred behind me, and it took me a good ten seconds to realize what he meant. I felt my cheeks heat up even further, acknowledging that I was simply bent over this stool, giving him a splendid eyeful of my jean-covered ass.

Frantically, I pushed the stool forward, slamming it onto the floor as I rushed to grab my belongings, and flee out of the door.

A deep, soft chuckling was all I could hear as I tore through the halls and out of the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo, chapter ones always suck... woo!<strong>

**FYI, this will NOT be a SorVen story, nor a VaniRok story! I swear!**

**They're going to be reoccuring characters, but they ARE NOT going to be paired. So, if that was what you were looking forward to, turn back now. I plan to have chapter two up by either tonight or tomorrow night! My goal is to have the two chapters that are the same (just told from different perspectives) up very close to one another. The next few chapters... well, they may take a while to get out. I'm being honest. I feel it's only fair to warn you.**

**So, please review, let me know how you think it's starting out, and I'll have the next chapter up and rolling ASAP!**

**:3**


	2. The Unveiling and the Drama

**Woo, I got the next part up before the night was over! It was my goal (:**

**Anywho, is the story making sense? **

**So, this chapter is from Vanitas' point of view, and it recaps what happened last chapter, as well as progresses onto the next chapter. Get it? So, next chapter will be Ventus retelling what happens in the second half of this chapter, and then some new stuff. And so on and so forth. Get it? :D**

**I sure hope everyone does...**

**Vanitas; The Unveiling and the Drama**

* * *

><p>Roxas.<p>

He was so pure, he was so stunning

Yet, he was far from perfect.

I suppose I could ramble on and on and make you sick to your stomach by depicting this gorgeous, feminine blonde hero who has gone and stolen my heart; but, who would want to read that? No, Roxas is attractive, and Roxas is charismatic, but I'll go no further about his personality, because who cares about those anyhow? Roxas Strife is this stunning blonde with a pocket full of cash and a smile as rare as a German Jew. I don't love him, he isn't perfect, but I do find myself wanting to get a bit closer to him.

Roxas is this typically popular emo brat, in reality. He always has something to say about how downcast he believes our planet's future is. Yet, people don't tell him to shut up and stop worrying over crap like that. They're drawn in, and they're compelled to listen to him. It's typical: the rich, pretty boy with the group of desperate fans. Pathetic, really.

Me? Well I'm just me. Plain and simple.

I'm the polar opposite of blonde, and I'm probably the least popular person no matter what school I happen to be in.

I've only lived in this town for two days, and I've already heard enough about Strife to fill a shitty book. "Oh, Roxas is so charming!" "Oh, Roxas is so smart!" "Oh, Roxas is so well-off!" I can see through their crap. What they all really mean is; "Oh, Roxas has such a tight ass!" "Oh, Roxas talks way too much!" "Oh, Roxas would be the best sugar daddy!" I can see straight through everyone's bullshit. And I pride myself on that.

I'm Vanitas. Just Vanitas. My family moved to this dead-beat town looking for work, but what does it matter? Both of my parents will just be off banging someone besides their spouse, and my two dead siblings will be personally trash-talking me to God.

I'm acceptably average looking: My eyes are my only redeeming quality, honestly, seeing as how they're absurdly gold. Yeah I said it, gold. My hair is perfect for me; dark, ruffled, and easy to glare through.

Friends have always been non-existent for me, and I intend to keep it that way. I prefer to observe the people who surround me, and if I take a particular interest in them, I'll make my move. And that's exactly what I intend to do with Roxas.

..Or, rather, that's exactly what I _intended_ to do with Roxas. And now, I suppose that's what I intend to do with Not-Roxas…

* * *

><p>I take fairly advanced classes, but chemistry is definitely going to be a cake walk. I knew that before I even opened the door. Early, as usual.<p>

I picked out a plump looking stool off to the side near this gargantuan window, and grinned triumphantly at the view I had just scored. Looking down into the quad area of this giant school, my eyes couldn't help but notice a head of blonde spikes chatting away with some ditsy-looking brunette. Could it be? Could I have already found my prize?

I assumed that Roxas would be difficult to track, never just conversing in such an open area. Then again, I knew so little about my new toy. Perhaps I've already uncovered a side of him I have yet to hear of.

With my interest piqued onto this little blonde tartlet, my eyes followed his slender frame as he trotted into a nearby corridor, and out of my line of sight. Huffing angrily, I leaned my head onto my hand, being supported by the table beneath me.

Now how was I supposed to fantasize over dominating and torturing the little snob?

Just as I was certain my fun for the day was over, my ears snapped at the sound of a frail voice squeeking out: "Hey, you probably didn't know, but that's sort of my.. uhm, spot." Keeping my excitement down at the sight of the flustered blonde, I pretended to be much less focused on him than I intended to let on.

"Well, this is sort of.. uhm, a free country." I mimicked harshly. Damn, sometimes I really loved myself! Noticing how distraught he became over my tone, I couldn't help the smirk that ran over my mouth.

Not wanting to let on how captivated I already was, I forced myself to spin back around towards the window. Trying to keep my mind off of the blonde and his so obviously submissive features, I glanced down to ensure that my creeping boner wasn't too noticeable. Hey, what can I say? These nasty thoughts race through my mind, and there's hardly anything I can do to stop them.. Oh well.

Allowing my mind to wander further, I'm interrupted from my perversion as the tartlet plops down into a stool to my right. What the hell? Not okay. Now I'll never be able to focus. "That wasn't an invitation to sit next to me." I spat as rudely as I could.

Smiling gently, he retorted, "Free country" How fucking adorable! I found a snide little cat to play with! Regaining composure, I turned towards the sky once more.

I tried to pass the time by observing this new teacher of mine, by observing the giggling girls and boys surrounding Roxas and I, by counting the creases in my sleeve; anything to keep my dirty mind off of Roxas. Unfortunately, my dick won this battle. Abruptly rotating to face him, I chirped out, "So, does the witty little smartass have a name?"

He kept his body facing towards the board, but I didn't miss how his big, bold eyes flitted towards me as he spoke, "Any reason a thief like you should care?"

My big break to show him how adorable I could be! "A thief? Why, how could you accuse a stranger of such a misdeed!" I clung the back of my hand over my forehead, appearing as blatantly fake as I could be. Allowing yet another grin to light up my typically pale face, I added, "This window's rad, and the view was too good to pass up." Well, I couldn't have the boy upset with me forever, now could I? And that was the closest thing to an apology that he would ever hear from me. Of that, he could be certain.

Resting his edible-looking jaw line on the palm of his hand, Roxas shot back angrily, "That's exactly why I _always_ sit there." Flashing a smirk for the third time this class, I mentally jizzed at how spiteful this dreamboat was. Oh, shit, did I just call him a 'dreamboat'? Wow, gotta remember to punch myself in the dick when I get home, and hope to regain some masculinity.

"Well, anyhow, I care because it's not every day I get the chance to meet the infamous Roxas Strife." I pretentiously huffed out.

I was sure that the tartlet was going to stab me, right then in there, in front of the entire chemistry class, who were all now enjoying the show we were putting on. The anger in his eyes and the intensity in expression stirred some crazy fire in my groin, and all I wanted was to pounce on the snarling blonde. "I am NOT Roxas!" he fired at me. "And I despise getting mistaken for him." He added, enraged.

Quickly, I raised my hands apologetically, attempting to appear genuinely sorry for my mistake, while mainly just trying to conceal how disappointed I was. How could this not be Roxas? He looked EXACTLY like him. His disheveled blonde hair was so perfectly sexy, and his eyes contrasted the shining paleness of his skin wonderfully. There was no way that two boys of such high magnitude of attractiveness could exist! ..Then again, this could be a grand opportunity to gain access to a Roxas look-alike with an attitude that would perfectly couple with my own. Maybe this was the blessing I've been looking for all along!

During my mental rant, the Not-Roxas boy seemed to have scooted one stool away from me. Oh no no no, I don't go chasing after boys whenever they feel pissy. But.. he was different. Hopping into the previously occupied stool (which I later realized was strikingly cold, considering he had been sitting on it for so long), I rested my head once more on the palm of my hand as I studied him and his tidy hand-writing.

"Well if you're not Roxas, then what's your name, hmm?" I sang out to him. As he started angrily replying to me, my eyes drifted down towards his notes once again, and I caught onto a slightly larger word, scrawled out in a neat yet rushed style.

Ventus.

Without bothering to attempt to understand what Not-Roxas, no; what Ventus had just snarled at me, I exclaimed, "Ventus. That's a striking name." I accompanied my statement with the warmest smile I could manage, in an attempt to frazzle the blonde even further.

His eyes trailed quickly over to where his name was written, and he sardonically replied, "Clever."

As the loud gong sounded over the speakers, the students who had been previously engaged in not minding their own business filed hurriedly out of the chemistry room. I saw Ventus turn his head around on a sharp swivel, eyeing the room skeptically as he spoke, "What? Where did Mr. L go?"

Without really minding what my tartlet was distraught over, I began looking up and down his slender backside. His ass was pretty much invisible to me, considering he was leaned slightly backwards, but his shoulder blades and the arch of his back were poorly hidden beneath his tight, dark green T-shirt. Mmm, he just looked so touchably slender. I'm so creepy! Woo!

Absentmindedly bringing my right hand over towards his spine, three of my warm fingers darted out towards his back. They flicked up and down, walking back and forth across the fabric. I felt Ventus tense against my touch, and I grinned brightly as he let out a shrill squeek that made my groin twitch once again.

"Who cares." I breathed out. Letting my hand flatten near his neck, I slid my fingers down against his right shoulder, then, without warning, I pulled the blonde up against my chest, leaving him sitting fully on my thighs.

Knowing how startled he must have been, I rushed to wrap my clothed arms around his petite torso, noting how shockingly firm his pecs were. Extra bonus! He was probably one of those scrawny yet well-built Greek god kind of boys. My favorite!

I let my left hand rest against his abs, while my right hand resumed tickling around his chest, absorbing the muffled 'eep's that escaped his perfect mouth. "Geez, you're a bit too touchy-feely!" he managed to blurt out. Who does he think he's fooling? He's reveling in my warmth, I knew he would be. His body was so flushed and chilled against mine; I could tell he was soaking in my natural heat. Our contrast was so ideal, it was almost comical.

"If you have a problem with it, then fight back." I challenged. I was sure he wouldn't retaliate immediately; the boy was dumbstruck with my actions, and I was fully prepared to keep him that way.

After letting out a sharp hiss of disapproval, Ventus made a meager attempt to pry my hands off of his front. His expression softened, however, and his hands remained fastened onto my wrists. He stared, captivated, at our intertwined appendages. I let out a content 'mmm' sound, surprising myself. I realized, though, that I could have sat here, stroking this Not-Roxas pastry, until time stopped.

Sadly, he wouldn't be able to sit still long enough.

He gingerly placed my arms at his sides, and he evidently saw just how approximate our position was, as he then proceeded to fling himself off of me. Darn, if he had just scooted up a few more inches..

Woah, what have we here?

My eyes fixated onto the sight in front of me: Ventus, sprawled over the stool in front of us, almost completely bent over the seat of it. Purring deep in my throat, I hummed out, "Wow, dinner and a show." Hesitantly, Ventus took in his current situation. Oh, darn, if only he could have stayed that way for just a few seconds more…

As he tore out of the chemistry room, flustered and disoriented, I couldn't suppress the hot chuckles that began pouring out of my mouth. This boy was seriously too much! I was going to have _such_ fun with him.

* * *

><p>As I strolled out into the quad of this new school, my attention gathered on a familiar brunette lounging on a tidy-looking bench. Me being the curious and nosy fellow that I am, I decide to join the perky boy on the seat.<p>

I lay back against the wall behind the bench, with my hands in my pockets, and let my eyes slam shut under the peaceful light of the cloudy sky. I can feel the brunette's eyes on me, and I lazily call out, "Sure is nice weather you guys have down here."

Without hesitation he responds, "I know, right? It's stellar!" Stellar? Who the fuck is this kid?

Peeling my lids apart, I turn my head towards him, "I'm Vanitas, by the way. New to this school." He smiled fully at me, as if to intentionally display his rows of glowing teeth.

"Hey, I'm Sora! Welcome to our school!" he chirped blissfully. Was this guy for real? Why had Ventus been wasting his time with him? Thinking back on it, it had taken an extra bit of time for him to pry himself away from this Sora kid.. I wonder how close they are… One way to find out.

"You got a boyfriend?"

Sora's mouth dropped into a slight 'o' as he cocked his head to the side. "W-what makes you think I like boys?" he questioned.

Hmm, maybe he hadn't come out? Maybe he was afraid of coming out.. That seemed more likely. The enthusiastic ones are always the toughest to tear out into the world of homosexuality. "Oh, nothing. I just hoped you were." I shut my eyes once again, and I could practically feel him blush at my random come-on.

I heard him stutter out a, "Tha-thank you Vanitas.." and I smirked dully. "You and I look so alike!" he added optimistically. Huh? I peeked one eye open to check the kid out, and I supposed we did appear a bit similar. He was way tan, though. And those blue eyes of his were strikingly close to the shade of Ventus' and Roxas'.

"Guess that means I'm hot, too." I smugly stated, flashing a grin his way.

His hue flooded pink again, and he spoke through a lop-sided grin of his own, "I'm not all that hot, but yeah, you're pretty handsome." Oh man, this boy was so dweeby. I definitely preferred the snarky, sardonic Ventus and his cruel, calculating comebacks to this humble goof.

Smirking widely I replied, "Oh thank you, dearest Sora." as innocently as I could manage. He seemed to buy it, and his once lop-sided smile turned toothy and overwhelming. He's like a freaking sun!

My ears picked up a faint thudding, and I turned my head towards an archway that led out to the front of the school. Through the opening I could make out a blonde twig clad in dark green speeding towards the quad. My smirk thinned out devilishly as I recognized the figure, and I simultaneously fused together a cruel plan of action.

Scooting drastically close to Sora, I pushed my hands onto his thigh, "Say, Sora, would you mind giving me a grand tour?" I practically begged, as sweetly as possible.

Stunned by my sudden proximity, Sora pinked even further, though he made no attempts to move away from me. He even seemed to lean forward more! What a slut! "Oh, gee! I wouldn't mind at all, Vanitas!" he sang.

Feigning both innocence and adoration, I sighed appreciatively, replying, "Oh _Sora,_" I emphasized, "I'm sure you'll be a swell tour guide."

The brunette's smile doubled in size as his eyes squinted ever so slightly at my tone, making it blatantly obvious at how captivated he was by me. I knew I only had a few seconds left before my object of attention stormed in on our little moment here, so I decided to draw the conversation to a close.

Closing the gap between us, I slid my lips dangerously close to Sora's, strategically placing my right hand over the sides of our faces, hiding our mouths.

"V-Vanitas, I-" Sora stammered, his breath leaking out against my lips. I fluttered my eyes shut, making sure that Sora followed in suit before I completely lost vision.

"Sora…?" I smirked at the now-familiar voice, feeling Sora's breath hitch against my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was better than the first chapter! Less mistakes and whatnot.<strong>

**Please please please PLEASE review, let me know how it's developing. Kingdom Hearts stories are tricky, and I know that the characters are never going to be completely in-character. I'm trying really hard to stay out of the realm of OOC, though, I swear!**

**So, the next chapter should theoretically be up and published by tomorrow.. Theoretically.**

**:D**


End file.
